Lucky
by ReadMeLikeAnOpenBook
Summary: Percy never knew Annabeth couldplay guitar. Sucky summary, but hey, it's my first story. Please read! I don't think its that bad.


**Hey, this is my first story, sorry if it's not much good. I don't own Percy Jackson or Lucky, so yeah... that kind of sucks. I wish I owned them. Then I'd be awesome. The song just kind of reminded me of them. Please, no hating, I honestly did try my best.**

* * *

I was walking through the camp when I heard something. It sounded like music but it was so quiet I wasn't sure. I had no idea what direction it was coming from either. It seemed to wrap around me and pull me in. It sounded like someone playing guitar. The song I didn't recognise though. I walked further and passed the archery area and found Grover.

"Hey G-Man, what's up?" I asked, hoping I could ask him who was playing.

"Not much, I was just practising my reed pipes. How 'bout you, you have your thinking face on." He chuckles; I didn't even notice my face had changed.

"Do you know whose playing the guitar? I thought I heard someone playing before," He shook his head but smiled. "You're lying to me! You always smile when you're lying!" He's grinning now and it takes him awhile before he responds with 'nobody.' He walks away leaving me even more confused. How could _nobody_ be playing the guitar? Someone ate too much enchilada the other day… I couldn't stand not knowing who was playing for I decided to take a walk in the woods and see if it was coming from in there.

I walked the path worn into the ground leading to the middle of the forest. I pasted by the rock where me and Annabeth hung out all the time. Annabeth… my best friend since we came back from our first quest together. I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about her. _Stop it! You do not like your best friend. She's just that. A best friend._ Deep down I knew I was wrong though. She was so much more than that.

Once again I heard the music and it sound like it was coming from our rock. I snuck over, being quiet as possible so as not to let whoever it was know I was there. I tip toed forward peeping my head over the rock to see the other side which was so cleverly hidden from the path. And there to my shock was Annabeth.

'_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying-'_ She had an amazing voice that made me melt, and he guitar skills were amazing. How did I not know that my beautiful best friend could play guitar and sing? An idea sprung into my head and I jumped over the rock scaring her.

"Nice song, you're really good… tell me, how exactly did I not know you could play and sing?" She got over her shock quickly and rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Seaweed brain, and because I don't exactly go broad casting it to people. That's the Apollo kids thing." She started slowly strumming her guitar again, avoiding my eyes. I found myself staring at her and quickly looked away, my face undoubtedly red as a tomato.

"You're really good, though! Why should only the Apollo kids be good at music stuff? You're better than all of them." I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap.

"You really think so? I'm honestly not that good-" I cut her off midsentence. "What song was that anyways? I thought I knew it, it sounded like one of my mom's favourite songs." Annabeth blushed and took a deep breath before answering. "It's called lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colby Caillat. Do you want to hear the rest?" I nodded before I even knew it, excited that she would let me hear. She strummed again for about a minute then started up the song.

"_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday"_

She finished and I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Shock filled me, was it possible she meant me? She put her guitar down and spoke so softly I wasn't sure I heard her. "I-I I've liked you for a while now… and I wasn't sure how to tell you… but I guess music can explain it better than I ever could. I get that you probably don't feel the same way, but I needed to get it off my chest-" I cut her off by grabbing her face and pulling her to me. My lips crashing with hers. We kissed until we had to come up for air and I smiled at her, she grinned back at me and I whispered to her "I love you Annabeth. Don't ever doubt it. I have since we came back from that first quest." Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled at me again.

"I love you too, Percy." I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**And there you go!(: , I hope you enjoyed it! R&R, and if you think I should continue writing tell me so in the reviews.(:**


End file.
